


Don't Knock It 'Til You've Tried It

by wantonwasting



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantonwasting/pseuds/wantonwasting
Summary: Bondage, pet names and straight-up porn.





	Don't Knock It 'Til You've Tried It

**Author's Note:**

> For aobabe, who is super cool & was feeling a little down last week. I hope this straight up porn makes you feel a little better?

“-ah! Noiz!” Koujaku gasped, fingers curling and stretching against the restraints of his wrists.

Noiz chuckled, and moved his fingers more. He licked his lips as Koujaku’s legs trembled; there was something so delicious about seeing Koujaku like this; positioned with his hands tied, on his knees with his ass up in the air was a really good look for him. Koujaku had resisted it for some time, due in no small part to that fact that it left all his tattoos on full display. Noiz had reassured him through experience rather than words that he was not interested in the tattoos if Koujaku didn’t want him to be, and had slowly developed a level of trust that had enabled tonight’s situation to come about. Of course, Noiz was curious – he had never seen such meticulously inked designs – but it was far more satisfying to see Koujaku desperate like this, and so he ignored it and focused on the task at hand.

Noiz scissored his fingers again, enjoying the low moan Koujaku spilled into the sheets. Koujaku’s hands jerked again, but the fine red rope would not give. Noiz wondered what he would have to do to hear him scream.

“You look so good like this.” Noiz said.

“Shut …up.” Koujaku said, his panting breath making his words uneven.

Noiz leant in, covering Koujaku’s back so he could whisper in his ear. “Want me to do more?”

“Bastard!”

“You’ll have to tell me what you want.” Noiz said, sitting back. “I can’t read minds, Koujaku-chan.”

“-the hell?” Koujaku scowled. “Don’t call me ’-chan’!”

“Heh.”

Noiz did not miss how Koujaku squirmed against the sheets, obviously trying for some stimulation he could not achieve with his hands bound behind his back. He smirked; Koujaku’s nipples were surprisingly sensitive, and after all the teasing earlier, were still red and hard as Koujaku strained in pleasure against the sheets. If Noiz had more hands he certainly would not be neglecting them as he was now.

“Fuck, Noiz.” Koujaku groaned. He turned his head so he could back at Noiz. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Despite the arousal that shot straight to his groin at hearing that, Noiz did not move from where he knelt behind Koujaku.

“I think I could make you come just like this.” Noiz said. “Want to make a bet?”

“You are the worst.” Koujaku said, his voice muffled as he pressed his face into the sheets.

Noiz thrust in another finger, feeling Koujaku’s insides clenching around his digits as he spread them roughly. Precome began to bead on the tip of Koujaku’s cock, slowly dripping down.

“Look at that.” Noiz whispered. “You’re really getting wet down here.”

“Fuck - you!” Koujaku said, shooting a glare over his shoulder. His cheeks and ears were complete red, but that did not stop him from thrusting back against Noiz’s fingers.

“So eager.” Noiz said. “I like it when you are like this, Koujaku-chan.”

“Enough with the ’-chan’ already!”

“Why?” Noiz asked, head cocking to one side. “Especially when your insides tighten up so much-”

“For the love of God, if you aren’t going to fuck me, could you put that mouth of yours to better use?” Koujaku said desperately.

“All you had to do was ask.” Noiz said. He licked a stripe up over one of Koujaku’s hip bones, feeling the unevenness of a scar under his tongue. He sucked hard at that place for a moment, so that when he lifted his face he could see the bruise beginning to form, outlining the scar in deep purple.

“Hurry up!”

“Shhh.”

“Don’t ‘shhh’ me!”

“Oh?” Noiz asked, pulling his fingers out.

Koujaku whimpered, head falling back against the mattress. “Noiz…”

“Yeah?” Noiz asked, his smirk colouring his tone.

When Koujaku did not reply, Noiz massaged his ass with his now free hand.

“Ah, finally doing what you’re told then.” He whispered. He spread Koujaku’s cheeks once more, revealing his pink puckered hole. He rubbed a finger over it, not missing the short inhalation from the man beneath his hands. But rather than using his fingers, he leant in and pressed his tongue over the sensitive opening.

Koujaku jerked. “What the fuck are you doing?!” He gasped. “Don’t-!”

“You wanted me to use my mouth, right?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Don’t knock it 'til you’ve tried it.” Noiz said.

“Are you fucking kidding me right n-gh!”

Noiz licked over the opening again, slower this time. He flicked his tongue around the rim, and he could taste the lube he had been using before – neither pleasant nor unpleasant – on his tongue. Koujaku tried to move his hips away, but Noiz kept him still with a vise-like grip on his thigh, fingertips pressing hard into the dark stripes of his tattoos.

“Stop resisting.” Noiz murmured.

Koujaku mumbled something incoherently, but it sounded enough like defeat that Noiz smirked and leaned in again. Instead of teasing, this time he pressed his tongue into the sensitive opening, allowing his tongue ring to graze over Koujaku’s rim as he did so.

Koujaku let out a strangled groan, hands wrenching at their ties. Satisfied, Noiz continued. He pressed his tongue in deeper, licking the insides of Koujaku’s ass as much as he could reach. Each time Koujaku clenched down on his sensitive tongue made him harder, and he unzipped his pants so he could reach his own cock. He pressed his fingers hard into the tip before gripping tightly to the shaft, blunt fingernails digging in along his piercings. He could feel his heat against his tongue. He could feel every single quiver and tremble; it was intoxicating. Koujaku had finally given up holding his voice back, and as Noiz thrust his tongue in and out as roughly as he could, he was rewarded each time with sweet, throaty moans.

“Noiz…” Koujaku bit out, and Noiz felt his own dick twitch at the sound.

“Yeah?” Noiz replied, more breathless than he intended.

But Koujaku did not reply. Noiz chuckled and resumed his licking. The only thing he disliked about this position was being unable to see Koujaku’s face. No matter how many times he saw it, he could never get over how hot Koujaku looked the moment of his climax. With that in mind, Noiz pressed his tongue in deeper, his piercing grazing the sensitive inside. Koujaku’s cock was leaking precome now, a steady stream of it dripping down onto the sheets. But Noiz made no move to touch it.

Instead, he massaged and thrust into Koujaku’s ass with his tongue. He was getting close now; both he and Koujaku. Koujaku’s legs were trembling, mostly kept upright by Noiz’s grip on his hip and the heat of his mouth that was too good to abandon. With a sudden though, Noiz thrust one of his fingers back inside, and sought out that place. He knew he had hit it when Koujaku bucked back into his face, and with glee, he massaged it tantalisingly slowly with his finger, his tongue never stoping the work it was doing.

With a guttural cry, Koujaku climaxed, cum shooting out across the sheets. The pressure of his ass clenching around Noiz’s tongue, his voice and the movements of Noiz’s own hand were enough to set him off too, and he came with a soft gasp.

Koujaku collapsed onto the mattress. Noiz crawled up beside him. He brushed the hair out of his face, satisfied to see the heady look of ecstasy glazing his lover’s eyes.

“Noiz…”

“What is it, Koujaku-chan?”

“Never call me ’-chan’ again.”

Noiz asked, tilting his head slightly. “Something else then?”

“Just my name is fine.”

“Oh?” Noiz asked, fixing his clothes. He reached over the side of the bed for his shirt and pulled it on. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Where are you going?”

“Rhyme. There’s a match in fifteen.”

Koujaku grunted. “Have fun then.”

“Clean yourself up while I’m out.” Noiz said, crawling back up the bed to kiss Koujaku’s head. He pulled on one end of the rope, and the expertly tied knots came slithering apart. “We can go for round two when I get back.”

Koujaku pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his wrists. “Oi, are you seriously trying to kill me?”

“If it were that easy,” Noiz said, pulling his hat back on with a smirk, “You’d have died months ago.”


End file.
